The present disclosure relates to an image reading apparatus which reads image data from a document placed on a document table, and to an image forming apparatus.
Generally, an image reading apparatus is known which radiates light from below to a document placed on a document table and receives the corresponding reflected light by a photoelectric conversion element such as a CCD, thereby reading image data from the document. In the case where, by using an image reading apparatus of this type, image data is read from a thick document (hereinafter, referred to as a “book document”) such as a book formed by a plurality of sheets bound at the center, a gap occurs between the document table and a center portion of the book document. Therefore, the amount of light reflected from the center portion of the book document decreases, so that a black belt-like image appears at the center portion of the book document on image data read by the image reading apparatus. Considering this, an image forming apparatus is known which has a special sensor for determining whether or not a document placed on a document table is a book document, and when it is determined that the document is a book document, changes the black belt-like image to a white belt part to perform printing.